


「房子大」距离

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「那个很可爱的祥生啊，原来也一样很想我呢。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	「房子大」距离

**Author's Note:**

> ooc / 全是bug / 逻辑不通 / 一点点的dirty talk预警  
> 忙得像个小陀螺的时候发现十月写文指标没达成，惊恐。

-

电脑屏幕忽地闪了一下。

女孩子白皙修长的大腿占满了整个画面。鹤房被突如其来的一片肉色晃了眼睛，不适地拱了拱，孩子气地把脑袋埋在大平的颈窝里，把大平抱得更紧了。

他的身上散发着薄荷沐浴乳干净的气息，发梢还有一点没干，带着潮意贴着大平的脖颈。大平偏过头，在他深棕色的脑袋上轻轻拿嘴唇蹭了蹭，鹤房随即又把头抬起来，眯着眼睛，追着他的嘴唇咬住，不肯让他离开。

狭小的房间昏暗又安静，被两个人的体温一浸，显得空气好像也不再那么凉。鹤房把怀里的大平往上托了一点，一心一意地和他接吻，脸上被大平颤动的睫毛扫过去，忍不住又吮吻了一下大平柔软的下唇。

「好晃眼。」他在接吻的空隙间小声埋怨道。「太亮了。」

「那不看了？」大平问，边问边依恋地把手心贴在鹤房的手背上，勾住了鹤房的手指。「正好你刚回来，早点休息？」

「不。」鹤房立刻又回绝了。他盯着大平看了一会儿，又在大平潮湿的嘴角上舔了一口，拿脑袋蹭了蹭大平，用任性的口吻说道：「要看。」

他把视线重新投回到电脑屏幕上，实际上完全没注意剧情到底发展到了哪儿。他能感觉到大平正窝在他怀里侧着头看他，眼睛亮晶晶的，带着一点笑意，里面装满了对他的纵容。

他的耳朵好像又有点热起来了。

-

大平其实有很多话想说。

你累不累？到那边工作了这么长时间，有没有什么不适应？工作上遇见的前辈有没有刁难过你？你想——想不想我？

过多的情绪混乱地塞满了他的大脑，他想着想着，又觉得自己矫情。鹤房正看着电脑上的画面，对他此刻内心的纠结一无所知，他却好像还是被看穿了一般，强忍着才抑制住了蜷缩起来的冲动。

直到现在他才意识到，原本以为并不难熬的分离，实际上也并没有那么好度过。他贴着鹤房的胸口，鹤房的心跳隔着两层薄薄的T恤震得他后背发麻，他呆呆地盯着电脑屏幕，不断变化的画面一点儿都没能被他看进去，视野里朦胧一片，满心都是鹤房放在他肚子上的那只手。

那只手不知道什么时候就已经钻到了他的衣服下面，掌心温热干燥，有一下没一下地在他的肚子上摸着，连一点情欲都不带。他发了一会呆，又忍不住低头去看，T恤的柔软布料下鹤房的动作被展现了个清楚，倒显得又有点引人遐想。

大平突然就有点受不了了。

凭什么就——凭什么就我一个人在这里纠结，在这儿像个情窦初开的小姑娘一样，满脑子都是对方，被迟来的思念搞得连坐都坐不住了？

他对自己屈服了，承认自己确实是很想鹤房，又对这一份想念莫名其妙地生了气。他强迫自己把视线从鹤房在他衣服下动来动去的手上挪开，屏幕里的男主角正想着自己的前女友，边呻吟边从被窝里丢出一个纸团。

他听见——或者是感觉到鹤房平稳有力的心跳声。

他忽然在鹤房怀里挣了挣。鹤房立刻放松了手臂，随便他在自己怀里边拱边转过身，耍赖一样卸掉力气，整个人黏糊糊软绵绵，就赖在鹤房身上。他幼稚地把脑袋拱到鹤房的肩膀上去，拿额头在鹤房的脖子上乱蹭，鹤房被他蹭得痒，边笑边躲着他胡乱的攻势，胳膊一伸就扣住了他整个腰，把他牢牢地按在自己怀中。

「怎么了啊。」鹤房笑嘻嘻地小声说，在他的额头上吧唧亲了一口。「又不是第一次看这种了。」

我完了。大平想。可恶。我真是喜欢得不得了。

他心里那股无名火烧得更旺了，怎么也不肯彻底认输，心底有奇妙的情绪在蠢蠢欲动，催促他用能想到的一切方法，最好逼鹤房立刻承认也非常想念他。

电脑里的女孩子在娇嗔地说些什么，大平已经完全没心思理会了。他最终停下了动作，把嘴唇贴在鹤房不断搏动的动脉上，说话的时候不停地触碰到鹤房的脖子，像若有若无地在亲吻鹤房。

「你有……」他慢腾腾地说着，感觉自己的心脏正一点点越跳越快。「你有自己做过什么吗？」

「想着我？」他小声补充道，不用看也知道自己的耳朵正在越烧越红。他耍赖地贴紧了鹤房，把自己变成一滩没什么骨头的、化到一半的软糖，几乎算得上是拿自己在对鹤房威逼利诱了。

快回答啊。他想着，在心里唾弃着自己突如其来的任性。快点——快点说你很想我。

他清楚地感觉到鹤房正看着他的头顶，眼睛一定笑得微微弯起来，装满了怎么也藏不住的爱意。鹤房抱着他腰的手又不自觉地伸进了他的T恤下摆，他一哆嗦，还不死心地又拱了拱鹤房。

「你想知道啊？」鹤房说道，声音压得很低，像怕别人听到，里面的狡猾却怎么也藏不住。「怪害羞的。」

他蛮横地把大平从自己身上拖起来，按着大平让他坐好，边盯着大平边解他自己运动裤的抽绳。大平躲闪着他的视线，惶恐地想要蜷缩起来，又被他一把抓住，凑过来亲了一口。

「你真想知道？」他小声问，听上去好像真的有点害羞了，即使这样他也还是按着大平，询问地追着大平低垂的视线，伸头过来时又倔强又可爱，像头伏下身子的小熊。「你想知道我就告诉你。」

大平幅度极其轻微地点了点头。

-

「……你挂电话之前还亲我，亲完了我还没反应过来就挂掉，都怪你。」鹤房喘息着说道。「知不知道？都怪你。」

他把大平按在身下压着，半点也不让大平遮掩，就在大平面前紧紧盯着大平，毫不掩饰地又撸动了一把他自己已经涨得发红的性器。大平可怜地哼了一声，即使连根手指都没被他动过，也被这种恋人在面前拿自己来自慰的过激场景刺激得人都软了一半，只能在鹤房压迫感十足的笼罩下瑟缩着陷进靠枕间，又局促地抬起手挡住半边脸，像这样就能暂时隔绝鹤房的胡说八道。

鹤房无情地拉开了他的手腕。

大平眼睛发红，抿着嘴又把手往鹤房那边伸，期望这样就能让鹤房暂时放过他。然而鹤房显然就是故意想作弄他，把他的手又一次拉开，他的手腕被鹤房抓过之后留下了一点湿痕，他拒绝想那是为什么。

「你干什么，你自己要知道我都干了什么的。」鹤房克制地亲吻了他一下，眯起眼睛笑了笑。「我过后再给你打电话你又不接，我恨不得那时候就把你拖过去，你是亲了手背吗？你知不知道你给我舔的时候也会发出那种声音？」

他把大平的衣服往上掀了一点，把下摆塞进大平手里，拿饱胀的顶端在大平瑟瑟发抖的肚子上蹭。大平听话地捏着衣摆，把衣服拉得更高了一点儿，肚子上被蹭得乱七八糟了也不抵抗，只语无伦次地说道：「我不……我不知道……」

「那你还那么在电话里亲我？我想得都快受不了了。」鹤房蛮不讲理地掐他的腰。「做梦都想着哄你再往里吃深点儿。」

「你能别说话了吗？你……」大平窘迫地捏紧了卷起来的衣服，被鹤房又压下来亲了一口。他喘了口气，恼羞成怒地把鹤房稍微推开一点，压低了声音凶道：「闭嘴！」

「哇啊，好凶，好可怕啊。他连前女友都可以想，你难道不让我想你吗？」鹤房用脑袋往电脑那边点了点，故作可怜地瘪了瘪嘴，把沾湿了的手指贴在他的肋骨边缘，顺着肋骨的形状一点点往他衣服里滑。「你不接电话我就只好自己想了，你有没有发现我挺喜欢这么弄你？」

他示意大平低头看，整只手都埋在布料里，在大平的注视下掐住一侧乳肉，接着埋下头去，隔着T恤轻轻咬那一处。大平猛地一哆嗦，从鼻子里哼哼出一点求饶一样的声音，鹤房小声笑了，这次终于没有拒绝他再一次伸过来的手。

「我这么做了之后你这里就会立起来，在衣服底下，像这样。」鹤房愉快地说道，把堆在大平胸口的衣服拉平，刚刚受了刺激的乳头在布料下硬硬地挺立起来，把柔软的布料撑出小小一点突起。「好色啊，祥生，你说你是不是变态？我还没碰另一边呢，也变成这样了。」

他被大平托着性器撸动了两下，几乎能感觉顶端渗出的液体越来越多，在大平的手指间发出轻微的水声。他拉着大平，胡搅蛮缠地让大平往下看，刻意从大平手指拢出的那个圈里往外挤，像在拿大平当什么不入流的玩具一样。

大平终于受不了了。

他把那只一直无措地掐着衣服的手收回来，紧紧捂住自己的眼睛，发出挫败又羞耻的呻吟声。他用拇指贴着鹤房阴茎的肉冠慢慢地滑动，哆嗦着声音说：「你能快点做吗？别说了……」

「我不要，你自己说要听的。一般到这个时候你就硬得差不多了……」鹤房边说边去拉他的短裤，大平还捂着脸，却顺从地把屁股抬起了一点，方便鹤房把他的短裤脱下去。他不用看也知道鹤房又笑了，在鹤房含着笑意的声音里越发羞耻，任人宰割地随便鹤房打开他的腿，把他们俩的性器贴在一起拢住。

「我满脑子都是我走之前，你是舍不得我走吧？还非要我射到里面。」鹤房喘息着，像是难以控制亲吻大平的欲望，每说两个字就贴着大平亲一口，话也说得断断续续的。

「我没有……我没有非要你……」大平羞愤地咬了他一口。「你不要自己擅自想象……！」

「哦，『你能不能把安全套摘掉』这话是我说的是吗？『本来想着吃掉算了』这话也是我说的？」鹤房毫不留情地拆穿了他。「你都不知道我是怎么想的。」

「……怎么想的？」大平瞪着他，刚把目光凶狠起来就又被勾着舌尖亲了一下，险些前功尽弃。「你把这些东西记得这么清楚干什么……」

「我当时就想，天呐，祥生怎么这么可爱？」鹤房小声说道，拿手掌托住了大平毛茸茸的后脑勺。「怎么这么可爱？我算是完蛋了，我怎么这么喜欢他？马上就要跟他分开半个多月，我想他了可怎么办呢？」

大平安静了下来。

「当初说得倒是很轻松。」鹤房撅了撅嘴。「但是我第一天——刚走——我在飞机上就开始想他了。」

他委委屈屈的，把脑袋贴在大平额角上，带着大平的手一起撸动两个人紧贴着的性器。他在大平耳边喘息，离得这么近，一定也把大平漏出来的那些细碎的呜咽声听了个清楚，直到两个人的精液先后弄脏了被压在下面的大平的肚子，鹤房才又重新抬起了头。

「不过啊。」他又笑了，把伸出手向他寻求拥抱的大平接住，贴着大平的耳朵说话，声音低低的，温柔得不可思议。「我现在确定了。」

他把大平压在靠枕里挤着，两个人之间毫无空隙，空气黏稠得几乎连呼吸也费力起来。大平蜷缩成一团，被他紧紧抱在怀里，听到他这么说，从鼻子里哼出了一声，权当代表自己的疑问。

「我现在确定了！」鹤房蛮横地挤着他，幼稚地抱着他晃了晃。「那个很可爱的祥生啊，原来也一样很想我呢。」

他的话音里染着毫不掩饰的开心和得意，低得几乎像是在说悄悄话。大平把额头贴在他的颈窝里，像只幼犬一样蹭了蹭他，带着一点被戳穿了的羞涩，装腔作势地又哼了一声。

-

「还要看？」大平小声问。「你都要睡着了。」

他摸了摸鹤房的脑袋，把鹤房散乱的刘海小心翼翼地拨开，免得他扎到眼睛。鹤房迷糊地睁开眼，抓住了大平的那只手，回过身把脸埋在大平的肚子上，像头受了委屈的小熊。

大平忍不住笑了起来。

「不是要看。」鹤房闷闷地叨咕着。「就是想跟你多待一会。」

「以后有的是时间呢，现在睡觉！」大平托着他的脑袋，抓了个靠枕代替自己让他靠着，起身去把电脑收起来，关上了昏暗的床头灯。他眨了眨眼睛，逐渐适应黑暗之后重新爬上了床，鹤房眯着眼睛看着他，小孩子一样固执地对他张着胳膊。

「对啊，以后有的是时间。」鹤房重复了一遍。「那我也要抱着睡。一分钟也要。」

大平往床上一趴，打着滚翻到了他怀里。鹤房把翻错了方向的大平重新摆正过来放好，困倦地和大平接了一个短暂的吻，贴着大平透着一点薄荷沐浴乳气味的身体，安心地沉入了梦乡。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 我怎么这么喜欢他们俩贴贴？  
> 小情侣甜甜蜜蜜黏黏糊糊的最好了。  
> 啊作业批不完了。


End file.
